Tension poles have existed for some time. Generally speaking, they provide a mechanism for supporting other devices. Used vertically, they can support, for example, lighting fixtures, shelving units, and the like, while horizontal poles are used for garment display, garment storage, window coverings, and the like. Tension poles are effective as a temporary or even semi-permanent means of support and can be erected and secured in a minimum of time with little mechanical ability. Tension poles are versatile because they can be located nearly anywhere, extend vertically, and span the distance between two surfaces, like a floor and ceiling. It is the tension of the device, exerted between the surfaces, which provides the stability to maintain the pole in position.
Most basically, a typical tension pole is comprised of a first pole having a bottom foot to contact and grip a first lower surface with a smaller diameter second pole telescopically housed in and extending from the first pole, the second pole also having a foot which is intended to contact a second upper surface. The two poles are usually spring-biased outward relative to one another. One problem with such a design is that the device is either adjustable over a small span and/or the expansion force of the poles can be damaging to the support surfaces.
In operation, the rubber foot on the lower pole of the spring-biased prior art device is placed on a desired lower surface (e.g., a floor). The user then pushes on the upper/second pole, against the force of the spring, to temporarily collapse and telescope the second pole into the first. With the second pole so held, the device is tilted into as near to a vertical orientation as possible. The second pole is then carefully released to allow the internal spring of the device to cause expansion until the rubber foot of the second pole contacts the upper surface (e.g., a ceiling). If the pole is askew, then the user can, again, push the rod into the pole, against the outward bias of the spring, in an effort to align the pole into a proper vertical orientation.
As the telescoping second pole may be positioned above the middle of the pole device at a considerable height, short users may encounter considerable difficulty in attempting to orient the spring-biased device. Also, its strength of being held in a vertical position is directly dependent on the strength of the contained spring. Yet, the stronger the spring, which will hold the pole in place, the more difficult the installation since to perform the installation the spring is first manually compressed until selectively released.
Accordingly, another problem with the spring-biased design is that the installation is not always easy since the user must try to compress the two poles, against the strong outward bias of the spring, and, at the same time, try to place the pole into a vertical orientation. It should be readily apparent that the tension pole of the prior art, of the telescopic pole, rod and spring type, is sometimes difficult to operate.
The present tension-mounted pole caddy solves these and other issues of the prior art by providing a design which is adjustable between a large range of surface spans and is easily placed and removed with little difficulty. The disclosed device avoids the disadvantages of prior devices while affording additional structural and operating advantages.